Math/numbers-related object
All items related to mathematics or numbers are listed below. Each category's experiment items are listed in the order of when they were microwaved, starting with the earliest experiment onward. Mathematics Actual math items *Calculators *Voltage meter and capacitors *Thermometer *Galileo thermometer Experiments with math references *Hard drive ("Emerson math": "10 seconds a gig" = 10 x 10 = 100 seconds = 1:40 for microwave time. Actual time used was 1:00 because it looks like 100.) *Banana ("10 seconds an inch" = "about a minute" = 6 inches x 10 seconds = 1:00 for microwave time) *Bubble gum (6 ft of gum in container) *PS2 (4:00 for microwave time because PS2 x 2 = 4) *Golf ball (8:00 for microwave time because 2 x 4, "fore," = 8) *Gun caps (3:20 for microwave time because 2 packages of 160 gun caps = 320) *Toilet bowl (3:33 for microwave time because #1 + #2 = 3) *Padlock (40 numbers/dials on padlock, so 40^3 = 64,000 possible combinations) *Calculators *#Pythagorean Theorem/Transitive Property of Awesome: a^2 + b^2 = (Fried in my microwave)^2 *#Unburnt calculators > burnt calculators *#"Bad idea" in math language = "do not divide by 0" or "2 + 2 = 5" *Wii (7:11 for microwave time because Wii looks like 3:11, and 3:11 + 4 = 7:11) *Zhu Zhu Pets ("spelling 'Zhu Zhu' out on phone" for the microwave time would have been: (9 + 4 +8), or 42, corresponding to a time of :42, 4:20, or 42:00. It could also be 9:48 or some variation thereof) *Sega Genesis and Atari game (4:00 for microwave time because Genesis, the 1st book of the Bible, + 3 = 4) *Eyeballs (In this Halloween special episode, Riley declares that the lab is now version 3.1415, the first five digits of pi.) Shapes/Geometry *'Spheres/balls' #Snow globe #Magic 8 Ball #Ping-pong balls #Bouncy balls #Jack-o-lantern with ping-pong balls #Disco ball #Plastic hair ball #Newton's cradle #Paintballs #Glitter ball *'Other' #Rubik's cube #Slinky #Lego bricks Items with Numbers Numbers in object's name *Magic 8 Ball *15 CDs *SNES cartridge (NBA Live '95) *PlayStation 2 *35 mm film *CO2 canister *X-Box 360 *NES and Atari 2600 *400-watt sodium bulb *146 flash bulbs *4-LOM bobblehead *20 Questions game *PlayStation 3 *R2-D2 and C-3PO figurines Specific numbers related to item *Bag of chips (25-cent bag) *Crayons (trying to melt all 8 crayons/colors into 1 single rainbow crayon) *Eggs/soap/lighter (carton of dozen eggs) *Snow globe (12:25 for microwave time) *Barbie doll (mention to Barbie's DD-sized breasts) *Vinyl records *Fireworks (7:04 for microwave time) *Pencil (#2) *Plasma globe (for 100th episode) *Jack-o-lantern with ping-pong balls (10:31 for microwave time) *Obama and McCain figurines (44th President) *35 mm film (2:35 for microwave time to represent length of trailer) *Pikachu (1:50 for microwave time to represent 150 original Pokemon) *Amp tubes (19:77 for microwave time) *Hot Wheels (2:40 for microwave time to represent Jeff Gordon, #24) *Digital camera (5621, Jon's imaginary PIN number. Microwave time was actually 5:60.) *Disco ball (7:00 for microwave time to represent 1970s) *''ET'' Atari game (82 seconds for microwave time to represent 1982) *Spark plug (1:21 for 1.21 gigawatts) *Pokemon toys (1:50 for microwave times to represent 150 original Pokemon) *Guitar strings (19:79 for microwave time) *Bottle rocket (17:76 for microwave time) *Sega Game Gear (19:92 for microwave time) *Bottle of gin (20:10 for microwave time) *Padlock (3:49 for microwave time to represent Jon's old high school combo) *Television (19:40 for microwave time) *146 flash bulbs (for 200th episode) *NFL football (for 44th Super Bowl) *Calculators (80:08 because it spells "boob" in numbers on a calculator) *RC truck (5:00 for microwave time to represent Indy 500) *Sunglasses (1:98 for microwave time to represent 1986, and 19:86 was too long for the microwave clock during editing) *R2-D2 and C-3PO figurines (77 seconds for microwave time to represent 1977) *Grill brush (5:30 for microwave time to represent 5/31/10) *Smoke bombs and "bang" gun (1:20 for microwave time to represent 1920s) *Gathering items (4:30 for microwave time to represent 4/3/10) *Gold/bronze filings/ball bearings (4:90 for microwave time to represent 1849) *DeLorean (19:55 for microwave time) *Lava lamp, season 9 (19:76 for microwave time) *Bottle of beer (for 45th Super Bowl) *Playlist Live Ticonderoga pencils (#2) *Hookah (4:20 for microwave time to represent 4/20) *Bra (size 34 DD) *Bacon (08:08 for microwave time to represent 2008) Time-telling items *Wrist watch *LCD clock *Hourglass Microwave girls' watt numbers *1200 (Sandra) *700 (Melissa, Cindy) *900 (Emily)﻿